


Cynco Week 2017 (SoaF)

by Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Team Flash!Cynthia, Threesome - F/M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Silhouette_of_a_Fangirl
Summary: CYNCO WEEK !!!!! (Not really though; I'll be out of commission next week so I thought I'd post it now)All these Fics are short.~Flashpoint~Polyamory~Secret Relationship~Free Day~Domestic~Coffee Shop AU~Team Flash Cindy





	1. Damn! I Need Her Number

“Holy Frigging God!” I screamed like a little girl. A breacher. This is going to end badly. With Metahumans everything does. Oh, wait. A woman breacher. A nice looking metahuman breacher. That’s better than a murdering psychopath.

“Cisco!” She came to me expecting a hug.

“I’m sorry,” I felt bad; apparently she knew me as Cisco. I left him at home today. He has no place at work. “I’m not opposed to hugs from sexy women, but I am opposed to hugs from strangers.”

Sorry, Miss. Name! I need a name. And a number, preferably. Not preferably. Definitely.

“You are Miss …”

“Cynthia”

“Ahh, yes Miss Cynthia! How do I know you?” Winning smile. Babes love winning smiles. Damn, she’s hot. How could I not remember  _ her _ . She muttered something about a person named Barry Allen, and how she was going to kill him.

“Miss Cynthia, how would you like a evening with yours truly?” She stopped her muttering and looked at me. Shoot, I hope I didn't screw up. She just happened to catch me by surprise. Jumping out of a breach can do that to people. 

She gave a teasing smile and stalked towards me. My brain was short-circuiting. Cynthia! Hot babe Cynthia! Pay attention to her!

“I would love to Mr. Ramon, but I can’t. Sorry.” She breathed that last part. She was practically pressed up against me. She kissed me, and damn. That was the best kiss of my life. She was a sweet kind of minty. She pulled away and gave a small smile. She gave a small wave goodbye, almost a salute, and fell backward into a breach that sprung out of nowhere.

Damn! I need her number. Screw the fact she lives in another dimension.


	2. We Hate You Too

“No! Earth-19 cannot, I repeat,  _ Cannot _ have the best version of The Hobbit.” Harry was pissed. We were watching and comparing our own earth's’ versions of The Hobbit.  “I grew up on that movie! The writer W.E.E. Gbxrvn adapted a best-selling book off that movie.”

Earth-2 is more messed up then I had thought.

“W.E.E. Gbyxrvn? Who the hell is W.E.E. Gbyxrvn?” Cynthia was confused. As was I. Curled on one side of Cynthia, I looked across her to where Harry was, curled on her other side.

“W.E.E. Gbyxrvn. When you line up the letters of the alphabet in two even rows and match the letters from above and below it spells out J. R.R. Tolkien. W.E.E Gbxrvn is a pen name. Obviously.” I sighed. Only Harry.

“Whatever. Lets just enjoy snuggle time.” Peacekeeper. Be a peacekeeper, Cisco.Things get really messy in fights, especially fake fights. 

“Only you would say ‘snuggle time’ Cisco,” Harry was rolling his eyes as Cynthia smirked, “Snuggle Time!” Cynthia sang, teasing Harry. 

“I hate you both”

“We hate you too, Harry” We all cuddled closer and continued you movie night snuggles.


	3. Thrills

“If they find out there's a breacher in my apartment, we both die! Why did you come here Cisco?” I have no desire to die. Cisco  _ must _ have extremely selective hearing. Hi isn’t that stupid. He knew about the no breachers rule on Earth-19. Wait, he’s holding something behind his back.

“Just what do you think you are hiding from me? Ramon, because of your stupidity I will end you.” I crossed my arms and glared. He should know better then to visit me. No one can know that I am dating a breacher. Ugh, this sounds like Earth-1’s  _ Romeo and Juliet _ .

“I just wanted to visit my amazing girlfriend on our one year anniversary.” It’s been a year? I thought it was only a few days. Times flies when you're having fun.

“All is forgiven then,” I said before giving him a kiss guaranteed to make him hot and bothered.

“Now get off my earth. I’ll be on yours soon enough,” I hate being unable to tell my family about Cisco, him being from another earth and all, but there is that thrill with the possibility of being caught.

“Cynthia, I love you”

“Cisco, I know” Knowing he caught the reference, I opened a breach behind him and pushed him in. I can’t wait for the wonderful thrills we’ll both be getting soon enough.


	4. Get Me My Cisco

“You will give me Cisco Ramon and you will give him to me  **_now_ ** !” Cynthia was in the cortex of Star Labs. 

“Calm down, please!” Barry said hands out like he was trying to tame a pissed off lion. Accurate description.

“I vibed him; I need him now!” Caitlin looked at her with her patented concerned face.

“What did you vibe? We won't be able to help you if you don’t tell us” Cynthia sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

“Cisco, he, he turned into Reverb. I saw a date and time when it happened.” Caitlin brought her hands to her mouth, shocked. Barry rubbed the back of his neck.

“How do we stop that from happening?” Barry asked.

“It happens tomorrow. 12 am. I only got the vibe 30 minutes ago.” 

Caitlin and Barry looked at each other. “Can you vibe him again?” Barry asked, “You're our best bet to find him. We don’t have any other way to track him.”

“I can’t. Something is blocking me. Don’t you people have an A.I. from the future? Use that.” Cynthia glare at them. They have so many resources at their disposal, but they don’t use any of them!

“I care for him,” Cynthia’s facial features softened, “More than any of you people will know,”

“We care for him too,”

“Then find him!” Cynthia shouted, cutting off Caitlin. Cynthia sunk to the ground and held back tears. The other two could tell she wasn’t telling something,

“Cynthia. You need to tell us the bad thing you saw in the vibe,” Barry said kneeling next to her. “It’ll be okay,”

“Is it okay,” Cynthia asked with a voice on the verge of exploding, “When the person you love the most is rampaging through the multiverse on a killing spree? Stealing any meta’s powers who tried to stop him. He tortured you two for only coming to him when there was a need. He felt lonely, abandoned. That’s how I feel right now;” By then Cynthia was sobbing. She hated feeling hopeless.

“Get me my Cisco, Barry. I love him.”


	5. Breakfast

“Get up Cisco! You’ll be late for work!” Ugh. Not now. I need my beauty rest. “Now!”

“Yes Mother” I rolled my eyes, “I’ll go spend another day in the office with my dick-of-a-boss, and no breakfast”

“I made you breakfast. Your boss is a dick. Get moving! You’re worse than any teenager!” Damn, what a woman. Cynthia Reynolds. I hope in the future she’ll be Mrs. Ramon. 

“If you do not leave that bed and appear before me in ten seconds, I will eat your french toast, bacon, and doughnuts.”

That got my attention.

“Ten!” I scrambled to get out of bed. Of all days to be tangled in blankets and sheets. Curses. Eventually I untangled myself enough to get out of bed. Note to self: Squirming out of tangled sheets only makes it worse.

“Nine!” My socks hit the floor and I slipped. Crashing into the wall, I righted myself, and tried to get down the stairs with minimal injury.

“Eight!” Shoot. My young cousins left my nerf collection in the middle of the stairs. I gently pushed them out of the way. 

“Seven!” Legos at the base of the stairs! I gotta jump. I jumped over most of the legos. A few pieces nipped at my heels. No pain, thank you socks!

“Six!” No I will not lose this little game she’s playing. I tripped again, this time over sheets that somehow latched onto my legs. Were they always there while I was running?

“Five!” No. No. No. No. Cynthia’s cooking is not something to miss. Under  _ any _ circumstances. I rounded a corner into the living room.

“Four!”  I sprinted at full speed, taking the direct route to the kitchen. Flying over the couch, I arrived in the kitchen. Cynthia stepped in front of me and shouted, “Threetwoone! I get your breakfast!” 

“No you don’t!” I kissed her as passionately as I could and twirled around her to my breakfast.

“You win this time ‘Sco”

“Don’t mess with my vibes ‘Cyn. Breakfast is rightfully mine.”

“Alright then ‘Vibe’. I made enough to share. I grabbed her and kissed her. “Thank you. I love you, Cynthia,” 

“I love it when you’re clean. Hit the showers.” I gave her a look and she laughed “I love you too”


	6. Name, Number, Date, and Time

CIsco Ramon walked into Jitters, determined to get coffee. He didn’t care what kind or from whom, but he needed his coffee.  _ Now _ . Work was being an ass and he was in a worst mood then, well, there is nobody he could compare his mood to.

“Hey there! What would you like today?” Cisco wanted to blast the barista lady with something. She was way too happy. Cisco sighed ‘If only superpowers were real’ he thought.

“I don’t care. Just get me something large, with caffeine. Lots of caffeine,” Cisco growled.

‘Damn it Cisco!” Cisco mentally scolded himself, ‘You're acting like your boss! Who has a hangover from Hell.’ Cisco immediately squashed the death glare that sprung on his face the moment he woke up.

“I’m sorry, I just didn't have the best,” Cisco paused for a moment, and thought, “You really don’t want to know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we all have those,” She paused and pursed her lips. Cisco was only just realising how pretty she was. “Moments,” she finished. “Anyway, could I get your name? And your number preferably?” 

“Cisco, and I hope you can read my scrawl of handwriting.”

She smiled, “Scrawl? This is some of the neatest handwriting I’ve seen!”

She moved to prepared his drink as Cisco moved out of the line. The Barista called out into Jitters, “Something large, with lots of caffeine, for Cisco!” Cisco walked over with a smile,

“I didn’t catch your name,”

“Would you like me to tell you?” She teased

“Cynthia! Get your behind over here or your job’s gone!”

“Duty calls. Bye Cisco.” She wiggled her fingers and swaggered off.

“Bye Cynthia” Cisco said into empty air. He looked down at his cup and saw a note written on the sides. Name, number, Date, and time. Cisco smiled. 


	7. Stuck in the Future

I really didn’t want to do this, but it’s necessary. “I need to stay on this earth for a while,” Cisco stared at me. It’s not like I just said I was turning evil. Or ending whatever it is we have. Oh look, he’s still staring. No, not staring, Vibing. His eyes were silver, flecked with breach-blue. It’s strange, Cisco with metallic eyes. 

“He’s vibing guys, relax,” I rolled my eyes. They were so overprotective of their team.

“Okay then, Cynthie”

“Call me ‘Cynthie’ again. It’ll make my day,” I growled at Julian “I. Will. End. You.”  Threats delivered? Check! We drifted into awkward silence. Now, why is Cisco still vibing? All I said was I’d be staying here awhile. Unless he’s vibing our wedding or our deaths, I don’t care what he sees.

“Cynthia, he’s never vibed this long before. Can you get him out?” Barry was very concerned. Cisco is his ‘Bro’. I’ve never understood Earth-1 slang.

“Alright.” I reached over and took Cisco’s hand. There was blue and red flickers surrounding the worried faces of team Flash. They began flickering and I turned away from them, and looked into the vibe.

I couldn't hear anything. It’s not my vibe, so that makes sense. I saw Barry Allen, I mean the Flash, lying in the street, in costume, knocked out. There were burning buildings all around us. Fires were being put out after trails of lightning entered in. I saw myself fighting a meta, hell bent on the destruction of the city. He was doing a good job accomplishing his goals. I saw Cisco, as Vibe, jump out of a breach and take Barry back to the labs.

I saw him come back and with his help we defeated the evil meta. We went back to the labs and met up with the rest of the team. I was greeted in the same manner as Cisco: Hugs, pats on the backs, and large smiles. 

I read lips and found out I was apart of team Flash. Well then. Mission accomplished. I found out what Cisco was vibing for so long about. I gently brought him out of the vibe and into the real world. 

“You saw it?” Cisco asked me, “I want it to happen. Please stay,” He was pleading. He’s so cute when he pleads. “Of course, I’d love to. Should we tell them?” I didn’t want to. I don’t think he wants to either. Cisco shook his head and smiled, “I think they should find out the old-fashioned way.”

I kissed him and we smiled into it. Team Flash looked at us as if we were speaking another language. I didn’t care. In the vibe I saw a ring on my finger.

 


End file.
